Staying with strangers ain't so bad after all
by LazyAssSamurai
Summary: Wellington got overrun, Clementine and Aj are on their own, They then meet Survivors who stays at a prison. She sees a familiar face, Will they survive this together? or apart?
1. New Faces

**Author's notes: My First TwD fanfic so don't judge me. ;-; I know my writing should be improved. and I'm trying okay? the way I write is somewhat rushed.**

**Maybe the characters are too OOC, if they are. I'm very sorry ;-;**

**The walking dead is not mine, but this Fanfic is ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Staying with strangers ain't so bad after all.<strong>

A certain 12-year-old girl is walking towards...Nothing.

After staying at Wellington for a few months, Met a few people, Made new friends, It's over.

Wellington just got overrun by those Undead assholes a few weeks ago. She's on her own again.

Along with Aj of course.

Food is running out, no more water left. and she's tired. Aj is getting heavy. At least it's not as cold as it were before.

She sighs. Sits next to a tree and closes her eyes.

_I'll just take a nap for a while._

Before she can even go to dreamland, She hears something Familiar. Like a gun reloading.

Clementine Jolted awake and quickly tried to grab her gun.

"I'd drop that if I were you." Says a boy. He's somewhat tall for someone her age. He's 13-14 years old. He has brownish hair and it looked like he did not cut it for years maybe. He wears a cowboy hat. His gun pointing at her.

Clementine drops her gun, raises both her hands and replies "I-I don't want any trouble"

"I don't want any trouble either." He looks at her with a serious expression.

"COOORAL, WHERE ARE YOU CORL" Someone yells. The boy is looking irritated.

"Right here Dad. Found someone here." The boy yells back.

A man in his early 40's came through the bushes. "Carl, that's not the way to say hello to someone. Especially if it's a little girl...And a baby? Carl. Get that gun away from the girl's face."

Carl let out an irritated sigh and placed his gun in his holster.

Clementine got a little relieved. _This boy must Carl. and that man must be his father._

The man came to me and held out a hand.

"Hi, Don't be afraid Little girl. I'm Rick Grimes. and that is my Son. Carl Grimes. We're no gonna hurt you and the baby, Okay?"

Clementine grabbed the Rick's hand and stood up.

"H-hi..."

"What's your name Little girl?"

"Cle-Clementine.."

"Well Clementine, Are you all alone?"

Clementine nodded. with a sad expression.

Rick smiled, Patting the kid's head.

"Well, You can stay with us if you'd like. We have food, water, and a safe place."

"Dad, we can't just bring people in like this." Carl said, crossing his arms.

"Carl, It's just a little girl and a baby, Who knows? Judith can have a playmate when she's older."

"Fine." Carl muttered while leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"Going back, You lead them."

Rick rolled his eyes. chuckling.

"So, Clementine. Are you going with us?"

Clementine hesitated at first. _I can't just go with them like this..._

"S-sure.." those words just came out of her mouth.

"Okay then, I'll show you the way."

As Rick walked away, Clementine followed him.

Rick glanced over the girl

"That kid sure looks heavy. I can carry him for you if you'd want"

"No Thanks."

Silence.

**A Few Minutes later**

They now arrived the "Safe place"

Clementine almost dropped her jaw after seeing that the safe place was a prison.

"We're here Clem. Mind if I call you 'Clem'?"

"S-sure"

As they got in the gates. She can see some children playing there, Some people are killing walkers through the fence, and even old people are relaxed.

They arrived at a library, with people. looks like they're in for a meeting or Something.

"Whatcha got there Rick? a walker bait and Judith's new playmate?" Said a guy with a sleeveless shirt, or at least he made it sleeveless. His hair is brown and he has a crossbow.

"Don't scare the kid, Daryl." Replied a woman. Looked like in her 20's. She also has brown her but it's a different shade of brown, She has short hair.

"Guys this is Clementine. She's gonna be staying with us. Carl found her in the woods with a baby. and I can't just leave her like that."

"Make sure that she's not bit. We can't just let people in without know that they're bit or not." A woman said with a bored expression, She has dark skin. She looks like in her 30's. She has a sword for some reason.

"Clementine, are you bit?" Rick asked

"N-no"

"See?"

The group just sighed and looked at Clementine.

"Now let's introduce you to the group"

"Hey kid, I'm Daryl. Hope we get along. If you last a day." Darryl said with a mocking tone.

"Hello little girl, I'm Maggie Greene, Nice to meet you." Maggie Smiled at Clementine.

"Yo. I'm Michonne." Michonne waved at her while still having that bored expression.

A blonde girl came up to Clementine. "Hello there. I'm Beth. Pleasure to meet you." Beth said with a happy tone with a happy face.

Before a woman with short gray hair can introduce herself, Someone bursts through the door.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

Clementine's eyes widened as she saw that familiar figure.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Dat Cliffhanger tho.<p>

So...Did y'all like it? or not?

Do I need to continue this?

Anyway, Thanks for reading and leave a review if you'd like.


	2. A Familiar Face

"Little girl? Like the one in the pharmacy is it? Clem?" The man says with widened eyes.

It's the man that had her walkie-talkie. He seems...Different. But everyone is different now.

"You're the one that had my other walkie-talkie..." Clementine said, Remembering how she reacted when her walkie-talkie broke.

"You know her Glenn?" Maggie asks, Curious.

"Yeah, I met her in Macon with another group," Glenn scratches his head. "W-what happened to the other people? You got separated? Whose baby is that?" Glenn has a lot of questions about her, How did she even survive this long? Even Carl can't survive this long without his old man and other people. Probably.

"If you do know each other, Then you two have some catching up to do." Rick nods.

"I don't know him that well actually. He only stayed with us for a day or two then left With MY walkie-talkie." Clementine crosses her arms and glared at the Korean man.

Glenn pouts a little. "Whoa Clem, I didn't know it was important to you. But there's nothing to do about it now, God knows where it is."

Rick raises a brow and looks at Glenn "Remember the time when I was in a tank and you contacted me? You know, The first time we met? Didn't you use a walkie-talkie or something like that?"

Glenn give Rick a confused look, But suddenly changed. "Oh yeah..." He puts his hand on his chin "Well, I lost it."

Clementine glares at him then gives a pouting look.

Glenn puts a hand on Clementine's shoulder, "Aww, Don't be like that. It's just a walkie-talkie"

"Whatever, The other one caused problems anyway."

"Anyway, What happened to your group? Where's Lee? Kenny?"

Hearing their names made Clementine kinda sad. She sighs and looks down.

Seeing her reaction, Glenn frowns. "Oh crap, I'm sorry. But...Can you tell me what happened to them? I'm kinda curious about Lee, Like. He's one of the strongest people I know. There's no way he died in a crappy way."

Clementine looked at him. "He saved me."

"I knew it. I knew he wouldn't die off without protecting someone. But it's sad though. Oh. How about Kenny? his family? Lilly? The chick with the gun? what's her name?"

Maggie raised a brow. "The chick with the gun?"

Clementine rolls her eyes. "Carley. Her name is Carley. Anyway. I shot Kenny out of his misery, His son got bit, And his wife shot herself because she couldn't take it..."

"Damn...It must be hard for them..."

Clem nods. "Lilly's dad's head got crushed by a salt lick, Lilly shot Carley and stole the RV we were in..."

"Must be hard for y'all, You alone now or did you get separated?"

"On my own now."

"Well, You're welcome here if you want."

Clementine smiles. "Thanks."

"So it's settled then, Carl. Mind if you show her the way to her room?" Rick tells Carl and throwing him the keys.

Carl rolls his eyes and catches the keys, Then looks at Clementine "Fine, Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the VERY late update. Anyway, I know that Glenn from the game and the tv series are very different. But let's just act like it's not 'kay?<strong>

**Oops time to publish it because there's lightning.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Settling in

**Short fanfic ahead**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She laid there, Staring at the ceiling. It's been a while since she slept on something comfortable. Clementine closes her eyes slowly and trying to fall asleep.<p>

"Hey" Someone says.

Clementine gets up and looks at the person, Seeing Carl leaning at a wall. "What?" Clementine says, Annoyed.

"Dad says that there's kids outside. You should play with them"

Clementine rolls her eyes. "Like you're not a kid, What are you? 13?"

Carl glared at her. "Dad said No more kids stuff."

She laid back down, "No more kids stuff for me too, Now will you leave me alone?"

Carl sighs and comes near her then pokes her. "Actually, I have something to show you.."

Clementine stared at him. " .it?" She says in an annoyed tone.

"Just come." Carl rolls his eyes and goes to the door. "Come on"

"Ugh, Fiiine." Clementine lazily gets up and groans.

As they go outside the prison. It seems...Different. No walkers, No anything, It looked clean too. Probably the back side of the prison.

"Why am I here exactly?" Clementine is somewhat annoyed. She has better things to do, Like y'know. Sleep.

"Since you're one tough kid, Can you help me with this? dad said that this part of the prison is mine."

Clementine stared at him. "Uh, Sure..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wtf did I do to this fanfic. I AM VERY SORRY. VERY SORRY.<strong>

**Sorry ;-; I am sure y'all are disappointed ;-;**

**Thanks for reading! (I am still sorry)**


	4. A new friend

"Where do I put these?" Clementine says, Carrying a cement block.

"I don't wanna throw them out but I don't want them to get in the way either, Put it there and we'll find out what to do with it later. They might be useful, Y'know?" Carl points at a corner while trying to fix a fence.

Clementine nods and places the cement blocks on a corner. It was heavy but not that heavy, She wonders why.

Neither of them are aware that a woman been 'Stalking' them.

The 'stalker' has been looking at them ever since they arrived. "It's just 2 kids cleaning a place up, How bad could it be?" The woman says and chuckles. "It'll be easy. Just like the time I stole an RV." (Now who does this remind you of? No one? ok.) The woman brings out her gun and points it at the girl. "Like a piece of cake." Her finger on the trigger.

"Hey Carl, I-" Clementine's words were cut off as she felt a bullet pierce through between her ribs.

Hearing the gunshot, Carl quickly turned around, Finding Clementine on her knees. Her hand clasped tightly on her gunshot wound, Trying to prevent bleeding but blood still seeping out.

"Oh shit, Are you okay?!" Carl comes closer to her.

"Yes, I'm okay. I am just bleeding from a gunshot wound and I might die from this but otherwise I am great." Not a good time to be sarcastic right now. She thought, Her vision is starting to be blurry. "Get me out of here!"

"I got you!" Carl yells, Draping Clementine's arm over his neck and runs to the indoors. But almost fell down down as a bullet pierces through his shoulder. "Arggh, Dammit!" He tries to runs faster and managed to get inside.

Inside and shutting the door, Carl sees Rick with a somewhat worried look. "What the fuck happened out there?! What happened to you two?!"

"I-I was just fixing the place up with Clementine then someone shot her on the stomach...I tried to get her inside but they shot me on the shoulder too!" Carl is breathing loudly, Somewhat shocked.

Rick's eyes widened as he sees Clementine unconscious with a wound and her blood seeping out. "Fuck, CORALL (**Sorry, Couldn't help it.)** and Clementine got wounded!"

**Meanwhile.**

Clementine can hear voices, Familiar voices. The ones that she couldn't believe to hear these days.

She slowly opens her eyes.

"Ed! She's waking up!" A woman yells then looks at Clementine. "You're going to be okay Sweetie, You're going to be fine."

Clementine's eyes widens a bit. "M-mom? W-where am I?"

"You're in a hospital sweetheart, You fell from your treehouse and got into a coma for days."

"What?" Weren't she with Carl and the others? Was that just a dream? But that's impossible. It seemed real.

"You're okay now, We love you...We love you...We love yo-"

Suddenly, The room was falling apart around her.

Then Everything was black.

* * *

><p><strong>You know why I'm updating so fast? Because I don't have anything better to do all week and I can't even install TS3 in my computer so I'm bored.<strong>

**Oh my god, I accidentally uploaded two chapter 4's I am so sorry.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Unexpected guests

**There will be guests here tonight Eehehehehe.**

**Meh, You'll find out if you'll read**

**Btw, You can skip this chapter, There's nothing really important to the story this chapter has. Just guests. Y'know?**

**Hope you enjoy readin'!**

* * *

><p><em>It was just another dream. <em>She had hoped that her crazy nightmare had ended by now. But it doesn't work like that, She won't wake up from this nightmare, Because it's reality and she knows that. She just wished it was..Different y'know?

She could hear voices again, But they were yells and she knows very well whose voice those are.

Clementine breathes deeply, But stopped as she felt a sharp pain on her stomach, She groans and opens her eyes. It was blurry at first but it became clear, The first thing she saw was the plain-gray ceiling, Nothing interesting.

She gets up and groans a bit louder. "Ugh, Dang it!"

"Clem!" Carl notices her and runs to her. "You alright kiddo?"

"Yeah, I think so." She looks at her wound. "Then again, Like you're not a kid."

Carl rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Ouch." Clementine muttered. Still looking at her wound.

"It might sting, But only for a little while." Hershel walks to them. "You're lucky that it didn't hit any major organs. And that the bullet went straight through."

"Oh, You're awake Clem." Glenn comes in the room with a bottle of water and gives it to Clementine and she drinks it.

Suddenly the door opened. "I caught the one of shot Carl and the other kid!" Daryl yells as he pulls a woman in front of the others.

Glenn and Clementine's eyes widened as they say the woman.

Glenn: Lilly?!

Lilly: Glenn?! Clementine?!

Rick: Carl?

Lilly: Wait who's Carl?

Suddenly, The door opens again.

"Hey, Do you guys know where Fable town is? We kinda forgot the way." A man says.

"Bigby! Beauty is gone! I don't know where she is!" Another man shows up behind Bigby.

"Calm down Beast."

"What is going on here?!" Clementine yells. Confused.

"Beauty!" Beast runs to Clementine. "You cannot fool me with a simple Glamour. Your voice says it all."

Clementine looked at him with somewhat disgust.

"Beast, What are you doing with that little girl?" Beauty comes in the room.

"Beauty?" Beast looks at Beauty. Surprised. "I-I'm sorry, I thought this little girl was you. You know, The voice is really similar. You and her."

Beauty looks at Clementine. "Same voice actress?"

"Yep." Clementine nods.

"Uh, Guys? No need to interrupt but can we continue this story now? This is already a crossover. Maybe next time, TWAU Characters?" Lilly asks.

Bigby and Snow nods. "I found the way to Fabletown already anyway. Come on guys, Let's go." Snow announces.

As TWAU characters left, The other characters sighs.

"What now?" Carl asks.

Lilly sighs louder. "Maybe the writer still has energy to write mo-"

Suddenly. A faint ghostly voice whispers "Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't recognize the 'guests' They're from The Wolf Among Us (TWAU) Another Telltale Game. <strong>

**If you're disappointed then I'm very sorry, The real story shall continue next chapter. Maybe I'll write it tomorrow idk. Depends on my mood I think.**

**Nothing else to say but Thanks for Reading!**


	6. An old friend

**So a friend told me to take this fanfic seriously.**

**So I shall.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Staying with Strangers ain't so bad after all.<strong>

_"What's your name Little girl?"_

_"Cle-Clementine.."_

_"Well Clementine, Are you all alone?"_

_Clementine nodded. with a sad expression._

_Rick smiled, Patting the kid's head._

_"Well, You can stay with us if you'd like. We have food, water, and a safe place."_

**Okay I'm gonna stop this. you know what happened. Now let's continue to the story.**

You both know her? Daryl looked at both Glenn and Clementine.

"She was a woman in our old group." Clementine explained. Glenn only nodded and continued looking at Lilly, And she only glared.

"Is she trustworthy?" Rick crosses his arms and walks around. Looking at the woman.

"I-I don't know..." Clementine wanted to avoid such question. Should she still trust that woman? After shooting Carley and stealing the RV, She doesn't know anymore. Clementine is somewhat afraid of Lilly rather than being angry at her to be honest.

Rick then turned to Glenn. "Is she trustworthy?"

"I don't know either... I've only been in that group for like a day! I don't even know much about her." Glenn shrugs.

"What should we do with her then?" Carl asks.

"Just lock her up in a cell. And let Clementine have a talk with her later." Rick announces. "You two need some catching up to do. I think." He looks at Clementine.

Clementine nods. "Yeah."

**LATER**

Clementine hesitated. She didn't really want to got near Lilly. Not after what happened, "Uh...Hey, Lilly." She walked in front of the cell and waved her hand.

Lilly was sitting on her bed and was looking down. Then she looks at Clementine. "Hey." She smiles. "You still kept the hair ties I gave you?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Heh." Lilly chuckles.

"W-what's so funny?"

"You know what? You are the least person I'd expect to be alive by now. Along with Kenny's kid, What's his name? Duck? Yeah."

"So you're saying that a kid can't survive on her own?" Clementine frowns.

"Yup." Lilly nods. "I can tell that the rest of 'em didn't make it?"

Clementine looked down. "Why did you do it?" She looks at her.

"Huh?"

"Why did you kill Carley?" Clementine frowned at her.

Lilly pouts and continued looking down. "L-look...It happened too fast, She was insulting me Clem I-"

"So you will shoot anyone who will insult or offend you? is that it?" Clementine cuts her off and crosses her arms.

"N-no Clem, Just let me continue?" Lilly sighs. "Sometimes, People do things and they just cannot explain it...You think Carley's death was easy for me? Every night, She's always haunting my dreams. I couldn't spend a night without her face just appearing every time I close my eyes..." Lilly covers her eyes. "I see her lifeless eyes, Pale skin. ...And her gunshot wound, On her cheeks." Lilly tried her best to not cry.

Lilly looks at Clementine again. "So did you do it?"

"What?"

"Kill someone?"

Clementine stared at the woman. "Just one."

"And you asked me why I killed Carley. Who did ya kill?"

"Lee."

Lilly widened her eyes. "Are you serious?!"

"It's not what you think, I ended him out of his misery, He was bit. Plus, He asked me to."

Lilly sighed in relief. "I just can't believe you shot your father-figure. Even I can't kill my dad."

Clementine raised a brow. "Father-figure?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, You two were just like Father and Daughter, He protected you like his own. And I bet he's the one who taught you how to use that thing, And probably other things you need to know how to survive." Lilly pointed at Clementine's gun.

Clementine smiles and nods. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I write it well? No? Okay ;-;<strong>

**Anyway, Should I make Carl and Clementine Good friends, Enemies, Or something special? :3**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Unexpected war

**Short chapter ahead (Sorry.)**

* * *

><p><strong>*A week later*<strong>

Clementine was just playing with Aj. For once she actually felt relaxed and safe.

Suddenly, An explosion occurs. Clementine was somewhat shocked. "What was that?!" She sees Rick and the others run out. Putting Aj back to his crib and going out to see what's happening, She see a lot of people outside the gates. With a tank.

Then a woman told her to flee to the bus along with the other children, Which she obeyed.

The Governor shoots several oncoming walkers, telling Rick that the sound will draw more of them in and that they'll be forced to leave soon. Carl mentions to Daryl that he has a good shot on The Governor, but Daryl tells him not to take it because it could start a war for the third time (which they are obviously trying to avoid). Mika and Molly bring Judith out to put her on the bus, While Clementine carried Aj. but Lizzie wants them to remember what Carol had taught them. Lizzie thinks that they should help.

"I've fought him before and after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now, you put down your weapons, walk through those gates, and you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone is alive right now. Everyone has made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive, but we can still come back. We're not too far gone.", Rick says. Hershel smiles, knowing that Rick has found what he lost. "We can still come back. It's our priviledge. We all can change", Rick continues.

However, The Governor mutters "liar", before partially decapitating Hershel. Beyond enraged, Rick and the Prison inhabitants open fire, managing to hit The Governor in the arm. However, a bullet from the returning volley hits Rick in the thigh and he drags himself behind the overturned bus for cover. Taking advantage of the situation, Michonne rolls away. She tackles one of the Governor's militia to the ground and strangles him with her boot before proceeding to attempt to untie herself.

Clementine looked outside the window. _I wonder if they're okay..._

Lizzie and Mika comes to Clementine. "Come with us."

"W-what?" Clementine blinks.

"You're strong, right? You're not scared and weak, I can tell. Let's fight back."

"To be honest guys, I'm scared. But that's okay. It's okay to be scared." Clementine looked back at the window.

"So are you going with us?"

"Nope."

"Aw, Come on."

"Ugh. Fine." Clementine mutters and rolls her eyes. She didn't really liked this one bit. They got out of the bus. Screams and explosions were heard. "Are you guys really serious about this?" Clementine looked at them with an unsure look. Lizzie just nodded.

_This is a bad idea._ Clementine thought.

The bus leaves the children. "Let's go." Lizzie announces.

Clementine and Mika follows Lizzie. Finding Tyreese attacked by one of the soldiers, Lizzie points a gun at one of them and shoot them. Mika shoots the other one. Tyreese pauses for a minute, Then turns around to look at his 'heroes' He then widens his eyes.

"What are you kids doing here?! You need to get out of here!" Tyreese tell them As walkers begin to fill the whole courtyard. The children run in the direction of The Prison while Tyreese chases after them, yelling for them to go in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>You see, I am running out of ideas so I went to the wiki for help. But don't worry, I've already done the hard part. The next chapter will be easy.<strong>

**Ugh, What a headache. I need to rest, Btw. Am I gonna make this a Carlentine fanfic or...? You decide! Yes? Or No? Vote now!**

**I need to rest now.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. After

**Yet another short chapter again. Sorry, I promise to make the next one longer!**

* * *

><p>"Dammit." Clementine muttered, after being separated from Lizzie and Mika. She ran as fast as she can from walkers. Explosions and walkers everywhere, She even saw Daryl alone blow up a tank. Who knows what incredible things that guy can do.<p>

She ran faster. Killing a few walkers on the way, Seeing Rick being choked by The Governor. She ran closer and hid behind a truck. Not wanting The Governor to see her, She points her gun on the man's back, Her finger on the trigger. _Should I kill him? Is he a bad man like Carver?_ She thought.

_I can do it_. Clementine says to herself. Gently squeezing her finger on the trigger.

**BANG!** The bullet goes through The Governor's chest. He then falls to the side while gripping on his wound.

"A-are you okay?" Clementine slowly approaches Rick. "D-did I do the right thing? ...Was he a bad man?"

"Cle-Clementine?" Rick coughs. "Yes you did, Thank you."

"Clementine?" Michonne rushes to Clementine, Seeing Rick struggling to get up, She runs to him and gives him a hand.

"Where's Carl?" Rick asks, Looking around while struggling to not fall. Both Michonne and Clementine just shrugged. He sighs and runs to the prison. "CORLLLL!" Rick yells.

Seeing Rick running towards the prison, Michonne turns to Clementine. "What are you doing out here? It's not like I don't know you're a tough kid but still."

Clementine crosses her arms. "Lizzie and her sister persuaded me to come with them. And I did but I got separated from them and here I am."

"So a little girl who can kill walkers with her eyes closed can't say a simple 'no' to two other little girls?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

**Meanwhile**

"What the fuck is going on outside?" Lilly asks herself while looking around her cell for something to break through her cell.

"Dammit." She muttered. Laying on her bed, She sighs. "I'll just wait for someone to come here."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and about the Carlentine thing, That might take a while. Still have no idea how to tho, Any ideas? Anyone? No? Fine, I'll just figure it out on my own.<strong>

***whispers* I'll figure it out...Somehow.**

** Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember last chapter where I said that I will make it longer? Well here ya go. This took shorter than I expected though.**

**Hope you enjoy reading~**

* * *

><p>This chapter starts at the destroyed prison, with walkers surrounding the tank. Then, the corpse of The Governor, and Flame's devoured corpse are shown, with Michonne and Clementine outside the fences. The use their weapons to kill approaching walkers and takes cover behind the gate's spikes. Then, she uses her old technique of camouflage and uses two trapped walkers as protection by tying them with ropes and cutting their jaws and arms. She looks at Clementine. "Stay close to me."<p>

Clementine nodded.

As they walk, they find Hershel's zombified head and puts it down with Michonne's katana, leaving the prison shaken by the experience.

Michonne, Clementine and her walker pets come across the same road that Rick and Carl were traveling and Clementine notices the footprints they had left in the mud. "They might be Rick and Carl's footprints." Clementine says. However, Michonne shrugs. "Maybe not, Who knows? Let's just keep moving." They decide to continue alone with each other.

As they continue walking with the herd of walkers through the forest. Michonne is surprised at one of the walkers, as it resembles her likeness. She shrugs it off and continues walking along with her herd.

Clementine and Michonne continues to walk along with the herd of walkers, Michonne cannot stop doing a doubletake on the walker that resembles her. She finally realizes that's what it would be like if she turned into a walker. In a fit of desperation to live, she frantically slashes the entire herd, including her twin and pet walkers. Shocked, Clementine just looked at her with widened eyes. "What's gotten in to you?!" She yells.

Michonne breathes deeply and sighs. "It just happened." She looks at Clementine. "Let's just follow those tracks, Like you said earlier." She smiles.

She makes her way back to the road she had not wanted to go down earlier and follows Rick and Carl's tracks.

They reach the barbecue shack that Rick and Carl had found. Michonne finds the note that Carl had discovered and she sits up against the door frame. She whispers "Mike... I miss you" and starts sobbing, but then states that she missed him even when she was with him. She goes on to reminisce about the camp and losing her son. She explains how it wasn't Mike's fault, and he could be alive if things had gone differently than they had. She then states that she knows the answer to her problems, which is to allow people into her life than shutting them out.

"Are you okay?" Clementine comes to her. Nodding while wiping her tears. "I'm okay, I'm just...Remembering stuff."

**The next morning**

Continuing to search for Rick and Carl, Michonne discovers the can of pudding that Carl was eating. Once they manages to get to the house, Clementine and Michonne sees them together safely and Michonne starts to cry in joy and then looks up as if thanking God, Clementine just smiles. When Michonne knocks on the door, Rick looks to the peephole and starts to laugh at the sight of their friend. Rick then turns to Carl, "Who is it?" He asks, to which Rick replies "It's for you".

* * *

><p>Lizzie and Mika are walking along in the woods, behind Tyreese. When they stop to ask a question, Tyreese turns around, and is revealed to have baby Judith and Aj. As night falls, they find a clearing to relax in. Tyreese is feeding Judith, while Lizzie sits on a nearby log, home to two baby bunnies. She quietly removes her knife, and kills both of them. They are forced to flee after walkers can be heard closing in from the distance.<p>

**Meanwhile**

Glenn awakens on a section of the destroyed prison walkway, nearly dangling over a mob of walkers, several of them being prison residents who were killed in the attack. It seems that he had left the bus before it left, to search for Maggie and was on the walkway when the tank blew it up, knocking him unconscious. He screams "Maggie?!" two times and looks for her. He collects some supplies and clothes, including Bob's bottle of brandy. Seeing Lilly still locked inside the cell, He looks at her. "Hey, Comfy there?" He asks her.

Lilly just glared at him. "Yeah, It's kinda comfy but I wanna get out."

"Your lucky day." Glenn smiles at her while showing her his keys.

After that, they push their way through the walkers by cladding themselves in riot gear. After escaping the walkers, They see Tara, who locked herself in the fences. Glenn stabs the walker reaching for her before going inside. He quickly grabs her weapon, checking the ammo. He tells Tara that they should go. After Tara denies him, he questions her, asking, "You're just gonna stay here? You're just gonna die?". Tara replies that she joined the prison attack and Glenn replies that he knows and requests help from her. Glenn grabs Bob's bottle of brandy and uses it as a Molotov, which he throws at a nearby car. As the walkers are distracted by the flames, Glenn, Lilly and Tara escape the prison and reach the road close to the prison bus.

On the road, Tara recounts witnessing the events of her sister's death during the aftermath of the prison assault. Lilly interrupts her. "Wait, Your sister's name is Lilly?"

She ignores Lilly and says to Glenn that "she wasn't suppose to be there", and that 'he' killed an 'old man' and Glenn asks if was Hershel and Tara replies, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." and tells him that "Brian" told her that they were bad people and she realizes that they weren't. Glenn tells her that he needs to find Maggie, and Tara asks if she made it. Glenn replies that he doesn't know and he tells her that Hershel was a great man that taught Glenn to have faith. Glenn uses it as a reason to believe that Maggie is alive. After a small group of walkers attack, Glenn collapses, leaving Tara and Lilly to kill a walker by themselves. Lilly looks up to see a military truck, yelling if they "enjoyed the show". Three people climb out: Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita.

Tara and Lilly sits at the back of Abraham's military truck, Tara writing the street names on her hand as the truck drives past them. They stop in a car wreckage, three walkers nearby start to beat at the back of the truck, when Lilly and Tara is about to shoot them with a rifle, Abraham orders Them to stop, and proceeds to attack them with a crowbar, one by one they all fall down. Tara notices one thing, saying it's the first time she sees him smiling, he then says that is because "He's the luckiest guy in the world".

**In the meantime**

Michonne, Clementine and Carl sit down for a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Michonne remarks that she'd love to have soy milk for breakfast, which Carl remarks of how nasty it is and that he'd rather drink Judith's formula than soy milk, which upsets him and he leaves from the table. Michonne tells Rick they are going on a supply run. Rick and Clementine offers thier services, but Michonne tells Rick that he needs to rest and Clementine should look after him just in case something happens. Rick gives Carl his Colt Python, giving him and Michonne until Midday to return. Rick then goes upstairs and falls asleep while Clementine goes to the backyard for something to do.

Rick awakes from his sleep to the sound of strangers in the lower level of the house. After hearing approaching footsteps, he dives under the bed after retrieving signs of another living human being there; a bottle of water and a book. A survivor named Tony who entered the house jumps on top of the bed after circling it a few times, and soon falls asleep.

Kicking a soccer ball again and again, Clementine sighs. She then flinches at the sound of strangers inside the house. Hearing one coming out, She hides under the porch.

Another stranger enters the room with Rick, who is still hiding underneath the bed. After arguing about who gets to sleep in the bed Rick is hiding underneath, Len violently throws Tony off of the bed, and a fight occurs. Tony sees Rick while he is being choked on the floor by Len, but falls into unconsciousness before he can say anything. The second survivor, satisfied, leaves his friend on the floor and goes to sleep in the bed.

On the back of Abraham's truck, Glenn wakes up. He frantically bashes on the back window until Abraham angrily stops the truck and gets out. Glenn tries to leave, but Abraham tells him that he is causing disruptions to 'The Mission.' After Glenn enquirers about the mission, Abraham reveals that Eugene knows exactly what caused the beginning of the apocalypse, and that government officials are to meet with him in Washington. Glenn tries to leave anyway, and after Abraham tries to force him to stay, he punches him. Abraham jumps on top of Glenn, and the two fight. Meanwhile, Eugene sees approaching walkers and takes it upon himself to try and kill them. His bad aim (on account of firing from the hip) causes him to rupture the fuel tank. Abraham and the others kill the walkers, and Glenn sets off with Tara and Lilly for the bus. Abraham, after a moment's hesitation, follows them.

While Len sleeps and Tony is knocked out, Rick leaves the room and attempts to leave the house, but he is spotted by Lou, who is brutally attacked by Rick. After a short scuffle, Rick chokes Lou to death and acquires his submachine gun. After leaving the bathroom door slightly open (presumably so his reanimated corpse can attack the others), he then leaves through a window and walks around the edge of the house. He sees the leader of group Joe sitting outside and is about to kill him when he hears screams coming from Harley (supposedly). The man Rick strangled earlier had died and reanimated. Joe sitting outside runs off to assist. Rick sees Michonne and Carl approaching the house. He sprints towards them and directs them away from the house. "Wait, Where's Clementine?" Carl asks. Rick just shrugged.

"Right here." Clementine also sprints at them. "We need to get out of here. She says, The three then nodded.

As they walk, Carl offers Michonne some Crazy Cheese and she laughs, while Rick gives them a bewildered look. They walk down the train tracks and spot a sign. After a short discussion, the four decide to head towards where the sign is directing them. The sign is then revealed to say: **"'Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus."'**

* * *

><p><strong>Is it okay or nah...?<strong>

**Btw, I used the wiki so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	10. Like what Jane did

**I'M BACK! AFTER A WEEK AT THE BORING HOSPITAL, I'M BACK. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WEEK. **

**Anyway, This is gonna be a short chapter since I feel like crap after *SPOILER ALERT* ...Beth.. *creis***

**There will be yet another familiar face, wait no. _An old friend._I KNOW CLEM SAID SHE KILLED HIM BUT LET'S JUST PRETEND THAT SHE LIED OKAY? LET'S JUST PRETEND SHE NEVER SAID THAT. Okay time to stop bringing game characters. For now. **

**Btw, This fanfic will take a different turn rather than follow the TV series. It will have some changes here and there, the first change will be...Carl will be younger! He will be 12-13 years old instead of 14-15 because why not? Plus, It will be easier that way for pairing Clem and Carl. **

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>A certain bearded man walks on the road. Alone. Picking up an empty can of beans, He sighs. "Nothin'. I wonder what Clem and Aj are doing in Wellington." He smiles. "Probably safe and sound. Heck maybe Aj learned to walk or talk already." He stands up and continues walking. "God, I sure miss them. But they're safe now and that's what matters most."<p>

* * *

><p>The group eventually finds an abandoned pick-up and settle on camping near it for the night. Talking about stuff...and Things.<p>

"I need to pee." Clementine looks at the fire for the last time before standing up and heading to the woods for privacy.

"Got something to protect yourself with?" Rick asks. You can't let your guard down these days. Y'know?

Clementine raised and waved her gun at them, Showing that she has a weapon. Before disappearing into the woods. "This seems far enough." Clementine mutters to herself.

"Dad, I'm gonna sleep in the pick-up. I'm tired." Carl yawns and points at the pick-up, Rick nods and Carl goes to the pick-up.

A few minutes later, Clementine goes back. Finding a group of men attacking them. She wanted to panic since, Those are men and she's just a 12-year-old with a gun. Should she run or should she 'rescue' them? Heck, She doesn't know! Even the author doesn't know! What would Clementine do?! What would Lee do?!

Taking a deep breath and taking her gun out. She sighs. "This is stupid! Why am I even doing this!" She slaps herself and points her gun at one of the men. "H-here we go."

Just when she's gonna pull the trigger, A bird flies away which startles her. Instead on the head, She shot the man on the area between...his legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is all I can write for now. Oh what kind of sense of humor do I have? *chuckles*<strong>

***Sigh* I still have two other fanfics to update. **

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	11. What a loss

**Warning, EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD. Very sorry but this is a sign that I still haven't given up on this story!**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>The man laid there, Crying over the pain and the loss of his manhood. You know, Just like what Troy did when Jane did the same thing. Except that it was on purpose. "Fu...f-fuck! W-what are you dickheads laughing at?!"<p>

The rest of the men just chuckled, Some of them trying to hide it. Heck, Even Daryl chuckled. "You know what they say...It's always funny when it's someone else." Joe (The man that has a gun on Rick's head) said.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES SOMEONE JUST SHOT MY DICK OFF"

"Found the little shit." Another man came out of the bushes, Holding Clementine and covering her mouth. "Quit squirming!"

Clementine kept kicking and moving around so that he will let go of her. Then she remembered something. she was in this situation before, Without hesitating. She bit the man's thumb off. "Ahh! YOU LITTLE SHIT"

The man covers her mouth with the cloth and sighs. "Dan? You interested in little girls?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, very short indeed. Again, I'm sorry.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
